


永夏

by everfree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree
Summary: 七夕贺文





	1. Chapter 1

永夏（上）

发现那只受伤的鸟儿时，莱戈拉斯刚刚踏出伊锡利恩的边界。  
这里是森林的末端，树木开始稀疏，地面不再铺满厚厚的落叶，取而代之的是小片浅草，它们在目力所及的范围内一路扩张，直到变成一望无际的草海。这片绿色的海向北一直延伸到地平线尽头，再往前走就是繁茂的绿叶森林，精灵国王的领地，莱戈拉斯的故乡。  
他背着弓和箭囊，独自沿着森林的边界巡视，偶尔停下来往北方眺望，任由思绪漫无目的地采摘记忆的碎片。这片森林和他长大的地方完全不同，它甜美而茂盛，每一片毛茸茸的叶尖都闪烁着夏日甜蜜的光泽。  
这是属于他的森林。

他停下脚步稍事歇息，风从草海的方向吹来，带着被阳光炙烤过的清香。森林里传来鸟儿的鸣叫和树叶的沙沙声，莱戈拉斯取下武器，在最近的一棵山毛榉旁坐下来，冲着草海尽头的地平线眯起眼睛。  
他等待的队伍还没出现，父王信中提到的时间是傍晚，而现在刚刚才过晌午。眼前的草海一片宁静，唯有夏日的风轻拂海面，青草阵阵起伏，就像柔软的海浪，就像翠绿色的大海。  
大海，父王的信中写道，海的声音正在召唤。西渡前，我将最后一次前来看望你。

他们已经很久没有见面，一百年，或许有两百年，精灵的面容永不变老，变老的只有他们的眼睛。莱戈拉斯记得上一个瑟兰迪尔迈入伊锡利恩的夜晚，古老的星光在父王的眼眸中闪烁，无论是华贵繁复的衣袍还是秘银造就的宫殿，都在这光芒中黯然失色。  
那一晚星光困顿住莱戈拉斯的灵魂和身躯，他在瑟兰迪尔的怀抱中亲吻对方的眼眸。  
“什么时候我能拥有和你一样的眼睛？”他在细碎的吻中喃喃地问，  
“永恒意味着所有可能，我的绿叶，”父王扣紧他的腰，把他更紧密地揽入怀抱，“也许有一天，是我拥有和你一样的眼睛。”

这句话不管是当时还是现在他都没完全明白，莱戈拉斯收起思绪，站起身准备前行，忽然一阵窸窣声吸引了他的注意。  
他迅速抽弓上箭，对准了发出声音的方向，窸窣声停了几秒，然后重新出现，听起来像是有什么东西在奋力划拉着地面，他注意到右前方的树丛边有几片黑色的羽毛。  
莱戈拉斯把箭放回箭囊，抽出双刀向树丛走去。

这是一只他从没见过的鸟，长得很像喜鹊，但个头要大上三四倍。它虚弱地躺着，周围都是被扑腾开的泥土。莱戈拉斯发现它的翅膀上有道新鲜伤口，看上去像是被老鼠咬的。这很奇怪，他皱起眉头，森林里的鼹鼠并不伤害鸟类，而如果是在空中受到的攻击，老鼠又不会飞。  
空气传来一丝震颤，下一秒危险的预感如冰冷的蛇般爬过脊椎，莱戈拉斯飞快地转身跳起，挥舞双刀挡在自己和鸟儿身前。

他错了，老鼠会飞。

一只巨大的蝙蝠正朝他扑来，血红的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他的喉咙，凶狠的尖啸和腥臭的獠牙紧随而至，距离已经近到来不及掷刀。莱戈拉斯闪身躲过蝙蝠的利爪，一手抓向巨大的膜翼，一手握紧匕首，准备扑上它的后背割向喉咙。  
就在指尖碰到膜翼的一刹那，一记呼啸忽然破空而来。蝙蝠被一股巨大的力量带得脱离了莱戈拉斯的手指向后飞去，砰地一声直直撞上远处的山毛榉。莱戈拉斯被这股力量震得往后退了两步，等他站稳脚跟，蝙蝠已经被一柄银色长刀牢牢钉在树干上，刃尖从它双眼间穿过，刀柄依然震颤不休。  
莱戈拉斯睁大了眼睛，他认识这把刀。

“你放松警惕了，我的绿叶。”熟悉的声音在他背后响起。


	2. Chapter 2

永夏（下）

莱戈拉斯转过头，瑟兰迪尔就站在他的身后。

这是他熟悉的父王，但又不是。  
瑟兰迪尔没有披着惯常的华丽长袍，也没有套着沉重的盔甲，更没有戴那顶满是尖刺的王冠。他穿着一身轻便的猎装，和莱戈拉斯身上的很像，但更华丽一些。剪裁优美的深绿色鹿皮裹着他高大的身躯，银色花纹从领口一直延伸到胸膛，修长的小腿包裹在暗褐色长靴里，靴子上还刻着密林的纹章。他的腰间挂着两柄银色的刀鞘，在阳光下泛着锐利的光芒。  
他看上去就像一个俊美少年。  
莱戈拉斯从没见过瑟兰迪尔穿成这样，以至于一瞬间他有种错觉，要么这是个和父亲长得一模一样的陌生精灵，要么这是他穿越时空见到了年少时的父亲。  
但不管怎样，他都喜欢极了瑟兰迪尔这个样子。

瑟兰迪尔显然被他吃惊的表情逗笑了，轻轻摇了摇头。他戴着一顶简洁的额冠，秘银打造的线条沿着眉骨斜飞入鬓，和金发一起在莱戈拉斯眼底烙下明亮的光晕。他忽然想不起自己有多久没看到他了，也许有一千年，也许就在昨天，他仿佛丧失了对时间和空间的感知力，世界变成了出人意料的梦境，而瑟兰迪尔正从这个梦境向他走来。  
熟悉的怀抱拥住了他，莱戈拉斯闭上了眼睛。

这个拥抱结束时，伊锡利恩的领主终于回过神来，“Ada！你怎么……”，他轻声叫道，“你的队伍呢？”  
“加里安和陶瑞尔正率领他们，”父亲眯起眼睛细细打量着他，“他们会在日落时分到达你的领地。”  
“至于我”，他放开莱戈拉斯，抬头环顾四周，“我想看看你的森林。”

但很快他不得不重新低下头去，以免错过莱戈拉斯热情的亲吻。  
“Ada”，他的儿子轻咬着他的嘴角，“我喜欢你今天的样子。”  
瑟兰迪尔用尽自制力才结束了这个吻，他知道莱戈拉斯格外热情的原因，但现在不是讨论的好时机。

他把刀从蝙蝠身上拔下来，蹲下来细细查看尸体。  
“来自黑暗，”他沉吟着，“但还没完全被黑暗驯服。”  
莱戈拉斯抱着受伤的喜鹊回到他身边，“属于我在刚巴达看到过的那种吗？”  
“暂时不，但必须清除这种可能性”，瑟兰迪尔接过鸟儿，这个受伤的生灵歪着脑袋望着他，安静地等待着。柔和的光芒从精灵国王的指尖溢出，伤口开始以肉眼可见的速度痊愈，喜鹊感激地叫了一声。  
“回东方去吧，”瑟兰迪尔拍了拍它的脑袋，“今晚你还有使命要完成。”

“使命？”莱戈拉斯好奇地问。  
瑟兰迪尔注视着半空中鸟儿离去的身影，它飞得很快，已经变成了一个细小的黑点。  
“这种鸟一年只出现一天，”他的嘴角泛起若有若无的笑意，“在东方，它是神话的一部分。”  
“登兰德？”  
“不”，他转过身，“更遥远的东方，跟那里相比，登兰德和哈拉德都是野蛮之地。”  
“你去过？”莱戈拉斯锲而不舍地追问，他从不放过任何了解父亲过去的机会。  
“差一点，”瑟兰迪尔凝视着地平线的方向，阳光落在他金色的睫毛上，莱戈拉斯看不清他的表情。  
“父亲为我准备好了行囊，第二天我就要出门游历”，他的语气异常轻柔，仿佛正在讲述某个遥不可及的梦，“但那个晚上战争爆发了，一切都变了。”  
莱戈拉斯凝视着父亲的侧脸，这张俊美的脸庞和几千年前一样年轻，只有眼睛透露出岁月的痕迹，他痛恨这样的痕迹。  
瑟兰迪尔忽然转过脸，莱戈拉斯来不及收回眼神，对方察觉了，但只是对着他微笑。  
“我知道你在想什么，你一直在想”，他凝视着莱戈拉斯，“但不必为错过的时光遗憾，它塑造了我，而我塑造了你。” 他顿了一顿，这是他们第一次谈起这个话题，“ 你一直在努力追赶我，但从我们的第一个夜晚开始，从你出生开始，我也在追赶你，被你塑造。记住，我的绿叶，永恒意味着所有的可能。”  
“而现在”，他的眼睛明亮得仿佛在燃烧，“我只想邀请你去打猎。”  
他向莱戈拉斯伸出手，笑容轻快得好像少年，  
“我也喜欢我今天的样子。”

莱戈拉斯握住瑟兰迪尔的手，忽然觉得周围的空气发生了变化，阳光的味道铺天盖地洒下来，每一棵树都在争先恐后冒出新芽，森林散发着属于生命的蓬勃清香。  
“这是你的森林，”瑟兰迪尔微笑着与他手指交缠，“它在替你讲述你感受到的一切。”  
感受到的一切，他感受到这奇迹般的时间逆流的瞬间，他感受到自己渴望多年的心愿，他梦到过的那个无忧无虑的多瑞亚斯少年正和他并肩而立，他凝视着那双和他一样年轻的眼睛。  
西渡只是另一场短暂分别，而他们将永远在一起。  
他忽然明白了瑟兰迪尔多年前的那句话，他说永恒意味着所有的可能。

“走吧”，莱戈拉斯绽出明亮的笑意，明亮得就像被永远铭记的夏日阳光，  
“我们去寻找蝙蝠的巢穴，然后在日落前回家。”

END

三句话番外：

“Ada,你还没说那只鸟儿的使命。”  
“差不多算一年一次的垫脚石。”  
“维拉在上！”


End file.
